


Unspoken Words

by Theyuzuphoniumist



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Hanyu Yuzuru
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comedy, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, figure skating, hanyu yuzuru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyuzuphoniumist/pseuds/Theyuzuphoniumist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been a girl who was by Yuzuru's side. What happens when he leaves for Canada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Words

_I sat by the rink, as usual, as I watched him glide across the ice. He turned back mouthed to me, “Watch this.” I waited intently with bated breath, anticipating for his takeoff. A quad toe. The sides of my lips curled as my body cued for a standing ovation._

_“You finally did it! Well done,” I shouted across, as he skated over, ruffling his hair bashfully._

_“It’s not there yet though…I leaned forward too much when I landed.” He shook his head as he fiddled around with Pooh, his trusty tissue partner._

_“Really? I couldn’t tell though. It seemed perfect to me,” I replied, not knowing what else to say._

—- —- —- —- —— —-

 Despite watching him skate for over 8 years, I could never tell between his good and bad jumps. All of them seemed perfect to me. He would blame himself for making mistakes that I could never seem to notice. I felt useless beside him, for I was never able to help him with anything. All I could do was shower him with words of encouragement, but they never seemed to fall on him.

—- —- —— —- —- —-

_“At least Pooh can hold tissues, right? I’m just going to be in your way again!” I lamented._

_He invited me to his practice session again._

_“It’s okay, you can help me hold Pooh!” He joked._

_His face pleaded with me to go, and I didn’t have the heart to disappoint him._

_“…Fine.”_

—- —- —- —- —- —-

To be honest, I enjoyed watching him practice. He always seemed so passionate, so energetic. I missed watching his practices after he moved to Yokohama, since the rink in our hometown closed after the disaster. He would show me photos of his practices in school, and twirl around at the corridor for everyone to watch. Whenever he missed school because of his ice shows and rehearsals, I would collect his work and help him copy notes. I also started to pay more attention in class, to help tutor him after his practices. I wanted to help him as much as possible. I didn’t want to be useless.

—- —- —- —- —-

_“Ah, but isn’t this question supposed to go this way? Like…” He scribbled down some workings on the paper._

_“Huh, but- wait… oh, right.” I noticed a mistake in my notes._

_‘I can’t believe he ended up helping me instead of the other way round…’ I thought._

_“Gosh, you’re as careless as ever! Can’t help it, huh?” He laughed, ruffling my hair._

_“Oof, get off me, you straight-A student!” I slapped his hand away playfully, pouting at him. “I still do better than you in English!”_

_“Yah yah whateva garl~” he tried to sass me in English, causing both of us to burst out in laughter._

—- —- —- —- —-

After his bronze medal at Worlds, he came to my house. He told me he was moving to Canada. I smiled and wished him luck. I couldn’t let myself break down in front of him. He gave me the honour of being the first to know, and how could I give him tears in return?

—- —- —- —- —-

“Yeah congratulations on your medal, I’m really busy right now so-” I rolled my eyes, about to close the door on him. It was 5.30am. I was in the middle of my sleep.

_“No, not about that. There’s something I need to tell you.” He looked serious, holding on to the door._

_I looked at him. “The sun’s not even up yet. You just touched down from Nice, right? Can we leave this for later?” I wasn’t a morning person, and I was annoyed as hell._

_“I-I’m going to Canada.”_

_“What? For holiday? That’s nice. Bring back maple syrup.”_

_“No. I’m going there for training.”_

_“Huh? … For how long?” I rubbed my eyes. I wasn’t dreaming, right?_

_“I… I don’t know.”_

—- —— —— —- ——

_“… Hey.” I waved at him, giving him a slight smile._

_He beamed, stepping over to hug me. “I thought you wouldn’t come send me off.”_

_“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I replied, hugging him back tightly._

_He broke the hug, and became silent. I glanced sideways awkwardly, waiting for him to say something._

_“Uh…” He stuttered, lost for words. I waited intently, with bated breath. “Um, yeah. Don’t slack off, you hear me?” He said, scratching the back of his ear._

_“Yeah, same to you.” I sighed, smiling sadly._

—- —— —- —— ——

I wished he’d asked me to wait for him.

—- —— —— —- —-

_She sat by the rink, as usual, as I glided across the ice. I turned back and mouthed at her, “Watch me!” I was confident of my quad toe (FINALLY) and I wanted her to be the first to see it. As I landed, I could hear her clapping._

_“You finally did it! Well done!” She shouted, sending a warm blush to my cheeks._

_“I leaned forward too much though…” I looked away from her beaming face. It was just too cute. I reached for Pooh, squeezing his cheeks like how I wanted to do to her._

_“Really? I couldn’t tell though. It seemed perfect to me,” she replied. Her words were always so kind and encouraging; it meant so much to me._

—- —- —- —- —-

She’d watched me skate for as long as I could remember. No matter how many mistakes I’d made in my programs and practices, she would smile and flash her thumbs-up. Her encouragement gave me strength to pull through the toughest trainings and the most painful falls.

—- —- —- —- —-

_“Hey! I’m gonna practice my new program today. Are you free?” I asked, putting my palms together, with the best puppy eyes I could make._

_“What? Sit there alone for two hours like a useless rag doll?”_

_“Pooh will sit with you!”_

_“At least Pooh can hold tissues right? I’m just going to be in your way again…” she replied._

_“It’s okay, you can help me hold Pooh!” I desperately searched for an excuse for her to stay._

_“…Fine.”_

_“YES!”_

—- —- —- —- —-

I enjoyed having her at practices so much. Her smile gave me enough energy to do Vertigo 10 times in a row, so much that Coach would scold me for overexerting myself again. After the disaster, I had to move to Yokohama for practice. I found myself glancing over at the benches several times, to find that she wasn’t there. She would help me copy notes while I was at ice shows. It was reassuring to have her around for support, although her notes aren’t as reassuring…

—- —- —- —- —-

_“Hey, isn’t it supposed to be done this way?” I wrote down my answer for the question._

_“Oh wait- but-oh. Yeah.” She scratched her head, blinking her eyes._

_I chuckled. “Gosh, you’re as careless as ever! Can’t help it, huh?” I couldn’t resist ruffling her hair._

_“Oof, get off me, you straight-A student!” she pushed me away lightly, breaking into a pouty smile. “I still do better than you in English!”_

_“Yah yah whateva garl~” I stuck out my tongue, but I couldn’t help but laugh when she burst into laughter. Her laugh always got me._

—- —- —- —- —-

After touching down from Nice, I went straight to her house. I promised to let her know before the others. I told her that I was moving to Canada.

—- —- —- —- —-

_“It’s 5.30am. The sun isn’t even up yet. Can we leave this for later?” She sounded annoyed. And sleepy._

_“I’m going to Canada.”_

_“For holiday? That’s nice. Bring back maple syrup.”_

_“No. I’m going there for training.”_

_“Huh? … For how long?”_

_I swallowed hard. “I- I don’t know.”_

_She looked at me. ‘Please don’t cry,’ I thought to myself._

_She smiled, and replied, “I know you can do it.”_

_Seconds after the door closed, I heard a faint sobbing._

—- —- —- —- —-

_‘I guess she’s not going to come…’ I thought to myself, as I prepared to check in my luggage. I picked Pooh up as I walked towards the security check._

_“Hey.”_

_I turned back, and felt the sides of my lips curl as my cheeks flushed warmly._

_“I thought you wouldn’t come send me off,” I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her._

_“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she replied, her breath tickling my ear._

_I broke the embrace, and scratched my head, hoping for words to reach my tongue._

_“Um…” I tried to think of something to say. “Um, yeah. Don’t slack off, you hear me?” I wanted to slap myself on the spot. I waited for her reply with pleading eyes._

_“Yeah, same to you.”_

_I smiled back sadly._

—- —- —- —- —-

I wish she’d ask me to stay with her.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Unspoken Words.
> 
> Yuzuru returns to Japan for a short summer break.

“H-Hey! Wait for me!”

“Gosh, you’re so slow! We’re going to miss the fireworks at this rate!”

I could hear him sighing as I caught up with him.

“You’re so unfit.”

“I’m wearing wooden clogs, for goodness’ sake!”

“Whatever. We’re going to miss them if we don’t hurry!” He grabbed my hand and started sprinting again, pulling me along.

“W-Who’s f-fault is it?? Your training took so long!” I protested, panting along the way.

He kept silent as he held my hand tighter. I couldn’t see his expression clearly, but it seemed like a pout to me. A little smile crept onto my face.

——- ——- ——-

We finally arrived at the hilltop shrine before Yuzuru slowed down. I took a moment to catch my breath before adjusting my yukata. Beads of perspiration rolled down my face, as I tried to wipe them away. He was standing there, arms crossed, smirking at me, hardly breaking a sweat.

“Seriously… I’m no Olympian, you know.”

“You’re unfit.”

“I’m NORMAL.”

He chuckled and took out his handkerchief. “Do you need Mr. Gold Medalist to plan a training menu for you?” He joked as he patted my forehead with his hanky.

I swatted his hand away and made a face at him.

“Oh God. Get out of here.” I shook my head as I sat down on a grass patch facing the festival, waiting for the fireworks to start.

 

_The festival, the fireworks, the hilltop shrine, and the cloudless night… It all seemed so familiar._

 

“We did this every year, didn’t we…” Yuzuru said softly as he took a seat beside me.

I nodded.

“We used to. Before…that.” I bit my lip, recalling the disaster.

He turned around and made a disapproving look.

“Don’t make that face. You’ll become ugly.” He commanded as he pinched my cheeks.

“Ow- I think I’ll get disfigured more quickly with you pinching my cheeks like that,” I muttered as I rubbed my cheek, looking away.

“I probably won’t have many chances to do that anymore anyway.”

Both of us fell silent, as I awkwardly shuffled in my spot.

“So… You’re leaving on Monday?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.”

“Uh..”

“Yeah?” I turned around, waiting for him to continue.

“So…you received a scholarship, right?”

“Yeah. English Literature. UK.”

He chuckled. “English… You’ve always been better in English.”

“Well, God couldn’t be so unfair. You’re better in everything else.”

“That is true.”

“God, you ass.” I laughed, playfully punching his arm, when he unexpectedly grabbed my fist.

“W-What?” I shifted my eyes away, avoiding his.

“I-” He leaned in closer, as my fist loosened.

 

A loud explosion shattered the silence between us, as lights of all colours flashed in the night sky. A smile returned to both our faces as the fireworks blossomed into the sky like magic.

“It’s beautiful.”

He nodded. “It looks more beautiful than the one we saw the last time.”

“Don’t they use the same design every year?” I turned my head, when I saw him staring at me.

“What, is there something on-” my words drifted away as he silenced me with a kiss.

 

_It was a short kiss, but it was so full of emotion; it was almost overwhelming. It was tender; it was soft. It was loving, but it left with a tinge of sadness._

It wasn’t long before he broke the kiss. He pursed his lips and looked away, his face flushed.

“W-What was-” I stammered, stunned for words. My fingers brushed against my lips, my cheeks burning up. There was a long silence between us.

 

He got up a while after the fireworks ended.

“Let’s go.” He helped me up, holding my hand tightly, our faces still confused.

It was a quiet walk back home. My hand was still in his, but he did not say a single word. I tried to read his expression, but his face was a blank. He looked thoughtful, but I couldn’t tell.

 

He stopped in front of my house, and let go of my hand.

“Um, goodnight.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

—- —- —- —- —-

 

“What a familiar scene, huh.” I stood at the airport beside him.

“Yeah, but I have a gold medal this time.” He smirked at me cheekily, as the attendant checking in his luggage tried to hide her smile.

I chuckled and pretended to whoop his ass with my bag.

 

“Hey, uh… while you’re at UK, don’t slack off, alright?” He scratched his head, shuffling his feet.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll do so well that UK doesn’t want to let me go, alright? And get a cute British guy living on Oxford Stree-”

I was stopped halfway as he slammed both his palms onto my cheeks, squeezing hard like he was squeezing Pooh.

“NO- No, I meant-” He stuttered, pausing as he fell silent. He let go of my cheeks, pulling his bag up and sauntered towards the immigration gates. He never finished his sentence as our families arrived and sent our goodbyes and well wishes to him.

 

I walked back to the car, confused and amused. As I opened the car door, my phone rang.

 

A text message. From him. I nervously opened the text.

 

_Don’t wait for me anymore._


	3. Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to Unspoken Words and Fireworks.

_Another flutz._

_Wrong step sequence._

_Underrotated axel_.

“You’re not making sense today, Yuzuru! Get your head in the skate!” Coach shouted across the ice, his arms crossed.

“Sorry, Coach. I’ll do better.” I bowed, skating over, picking up my towel.

He shook his head at me, while Javi patted my back.

“You okay, Yuzu?” He looked over, concerned.

I nodded my head, flashing a smile to assure him. “Yup. I’m okay.”

I sat on the bench, letting out a sigh.

“Don’t let this get you down, amigo. Pyeongchang is not far away!” He gave me a thumbs-up and went back to practice.

_I really shouldn’t have visited Facebook._

_Who was that guy in her profile picture?_

_Why is she smiling at him so sweetly?_

_She’s never smiled at me like that before!_

I slammed my hands against the rink, letting out a disgruntled noise.

I was in no place to ask her. I was the one who pushed her away in the first place.

Don’t wait for me anymore. Yeah, that’s what I sent her. I didn’t even have the courage to tell her in person.

I never heard from her again after that.

My mother would update me about her sometimes, but not once did I receive a call- no, not even a text from her.

She never came to watch my competitions anymore. She didn’t come for Worlds for the past 3 years, nor any of the skates back at home.

“THAT DUMB GIRL!” I cursed in Japanese. A few heads turned, as I flushed with embarrassment, dropping my head.

—- —- —- ——

“Ah, I see. Thank you so much.” The other end of the receiver clicked, and I put down the phone.

I let out a sigh, as my face dipped into my palms.

_“Ah, she’s not joining us, unfortunately… She said her finals clashed with the Olympics. Bummer.”_

Her family was coming to Pyeongchang. But she wasn’t. Had finals, it seems.

I could only blame myself for pushing her away. I didn’t want to waste her time anymore.

_If it wasn’t for me, she wouldn’t have been isolated from the other girls in school. She wouldn’t have had to spend hours at the ice rink watching me._

She looks happy now, anyway. With that guy in her Facebook display picture.

_She’s probably better off without me._

—- —- —- —-

The audience cheered as I landed my finishing pose.

I panted, catching my breath with large gasps.

“It’s not the end,” I muttered to myself. I shouldn’t be satisfied with a strong short program.

_Don’t let Sochi happen again. Don’t leave with regrets, I thought to myself._

I lifted my head with a smile, bowing to the audience, as I skated over to the Kiss and Cry, picking up a few gifts along the way.

“That was brilliant. I’m proud of you,” Coach said as he thumped my back, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Thank you,” I smiled shyly, as I waited for the results.

—- —- —- —-

I returned to my room, with many familiar faces stopping to congratulate me. I dropped my bag on the floor as I sunk onto the bed. I was exhausted.

“Nice skate today,” a female voice echoed from the pantry.

_I don’t remember sharing the room with anyone. Not with a girl_.

I jumped out of my bed and picked up whatever that was next to me, stalking slowly towards the pantry.

“Who’s there?!” I shouted as I swiftly turned into the pantry.

She stood there with half-eaten noodles from a cup, nearly spitting out the noodles in her mouth, choking.

“Oh my god, did you have to shout?” She put down the cup noodles and poured out a glass of water.

I couldn’t believe my eyes. What was she doing here? Isn’t she in UK? Why is she eating my cup noodles? My mouth was left ajar.

“You do recognise me, don’t you?” She turned and looked at me questioningly, gulping down the glass of water.

I took the glass out of her hand and put my arms around her.

“Don’t ignore me again. Don’t leave. Please, just stay with me.” I felt my body shaking. I just wanted to hold on to her. I didn’t want to lose her again.

“Yeah, uh…could we do this outside the pantry? My noodles are going to get soggy.”

“You mean MY noodles.”

“Whatever.”

—- —- —- —-

“I’m not sure what were you planning to do with Pooh, though. If I were really an intruder, a tissue box isn’t going to work well against me,” She snorted as I sulked, my cheeks turning pink.

“How did you even get in anyway? The security in here is pretty high.”

“I made friends with Team GBR and they snuck me into the Village. And you didn’t lock your door, dumbass.”

“You’re gonna get arrested someday, I swear.”

“Not if you were the police.”

I chuckled, ruffling her hair. It felt like we returned to 4 years ago, as if the text never happened.

“Your parents said you were in UK.”

“Well, somebody took her finals a term early to come watch you. How do you feel?”

“Honoured.” I beamed, dipping my head onto her shoulder, snuggling my head against her neck.

“That tickles.”

“You like it, don’t you?” I slowly lifted my head, pursing my lips.

“Hm?”

“About that text…”

“Yes, that was-”

“That was the dumbest thing I ever did.”

“Glad you know that.”

“I really thought you weren’t going to wait for me, though.”

“Since when did I ever listen to you?”

I chuckled softly, dipping my head back against her neck. I quickly lifted my head again.

“Right. Who is that guy? On Facebook?”

“Ooh, somebody’s jealous~”

“WHO IS HE?”

“A… friend.”

“Just a friend?”

“Met him in Oxford. I told you I was going to pick up some cute British men along Oxford Street, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t-” I gasped in horror.

“Christ, look at your face!” She burst into laughter, covering her face.

“He’s my flatmate, and he is happily engaged to my roommate,” She said, wiping tears from her face.

I sighed in relief, pulling her closer to me.

“Why would you set him as your display picture?”

“Why, should I set you as my display picture then?”

“Yes, you should!” I took out my phone, snapping a selfie with her. “I’ll send it to you. Use this photo instead.”

“I don’t have a death wish, hun. I’m not prepared for an army of angry fangirls camping outside my house.”

“Oh. Right.”

I held closer onto her, as her back rested against my chest.

“Hey…”

“Hm?”

“Will you come back?”

“I don’t know, I received a few job offers…”

I bit my lip, my head sinking.

“Hey, don’t look so depressed…”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“What?”

“I mean, if you’re not coming back, then I’ll wait until you do…” I said, drawing imaginary circles on her tummy.

She giggled, grabbing my hand as our fingers intertwined. “You silly mushroom.”

“Well, this silly mushroom wants to continue where we left off at the fireworks…” I grinned, tilting her head up as I planted a kiss on her lips.

—- —- —- —-

“I-I uh… the quad was…” I stumbled on my words, unable to explain in English.

I looked around desperately for her, spotting her as she hasted from the other side of the room.

I sighed in relief as she translated for me, and the interviewer nodded in approval.

“Oh my god, where did you go? I was about to die when the interviewer asked me about the technical penalties!”

“I went to the toilet! How would I know your English was still so bad? You spent so much time in Toronto, you dumb mushroom!”

“It’s your duty as my manager and translator to stick with me 24/7!” I retorted, linking my arm with hers.

“I should have taken up the job offer at UK instead! What did I spend 3 years at Oxford for…” She groaned in exasperation, reaching for the keys in her bag as we walked back to the apartment.

“Well, if you took that job instead, we wouldn’t be able to do  _this. Everyday_.” I leaned her against the apartment door, leaning my forehead against hers.

“What, you bullying me everyday?” She half-smirked, turning around to unlock the door.

“I call it  _pampering_.” As soon as she closed the door, I pulled her against me, feeling her soft breaths against my shoulder.

“Go bathe, stinky mushroom. I’ll prepare dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am!” I saluted, mock-marching into the bathroom as her laughter echoed the hall.

“You forgot your clothes!” She handed a set of fresh pajamas to me.

“Hm… Do I really need any?” I smirked, drawing an imaginary line down her back.

“You’d better put on some, if you don’t want pickle stew for dinner.”

“Fine, meanie.” I pouted as she pushed me into the bathroom.

—- —- —- —- —-

“Ah, pass me your dirty clothes. I’ll put them in the basket.”

“It’s alright, I’ll do it! You’re making dinner.”

“Thanks,” She smiled at me as she turned off the stove, pouring the stew into the dish.

“No, thank you.” I put my arms around her. “For making dinner.”

“What’s gotten over you? Are you feeling dizzy?” She put her hand on my forehead.

“No, just… You’re right. I’m still holding you back… you’re totally overqualified to be my babysitter.” I sighed, biting my lip.

“I chose my own path. Don’t be silly. You’ve never held me back before. In fact, I’m only here today because I chose to chase after you, to be able to stand on the same level as you.” She sweeped my fringe to the side, giving me an assuring smile.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever leave my side.”

“…If you promise not to think that you’re holding me back, you won’t find any reason for me to leave you.”

“Okay.” I kissed her. “Promise.”

“Okay. Eat your dinner.”

“Will you sleep with me tonight?”

“EAT. YOUR. DINNER.”

“But you promised not to leave my side!”

“I’m going to tell your mum!”


End file.
